


relationship goals

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Football, Implied Relationships, Oblivious, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’s already won her heart without even trying. —pikorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relationship goals

**Author's Note:**

> written for **mugi** earlier this month - a tiny rushed drabble for her birthday. c:

.  
.  
.

**relationship goals**   
_he’s already won her heart without even trying._

.

“Rin,” Piko calls over the announcer’s starting commentary, “the league championship play-offs are starting.”

“Oh nonononono – ” There’s the sound of thunderous footfall from down the hall before a blonde blur screeches to a halt in the living room, leaping onto the sofa – and Piko – without missing a beat. “ _Yessssssss_ , I made it!”

Piko sighs under her weight, making himself comfortable with his girlfriend nestled between his legs. ”Aren’t these counterproductive to your practice earlier?” he asks, nodding his head at the huge bags of potato chips she’s carrying in her arms – including one pack that’s already open and half-eaten.

“Hungry,” Rin mumbles, reaching a hand behind her and prodding a small crisp against his lips. Obligingly he opens his mouth to accept the snack, keeping his gaze glued to the television. “Besides, _you_ don’t have a right to talk – you spent the first half of the game kicking the ball like a very tired kid.”

“I _am_ a very tired kid.”

“Pik, even Len played better than you. _Len._ ”

Piko lets her veiled insult roll off his shoulders with a boneless shrug. Onscreen, the opponent team is aggressive and unrelenting in its attack. “Your super-impressive Damn Good Kick still knocked him out of the park, though.” _Literally._

“Pfft, of _course_ it did, do you really take me for anything less than the best – ” She pauses mid-preen, pursing her lips and scrunching up her nose cutely. “Wait, no, that’s not the point.”

With the play-offs and potato chips left mostly forgotten, Rin wiggles her way around to face him, sitting on his lap with her legs planted on either side. With terrible seriousness, she leans in and squishes his cheeks together. “ _What gives_ , Pik.”

“Nufphing,” Piko protests. And then, making a better effort to enunciate his words through an involuntary fish-face: “I did my besht.”

The girl drops her hands and releases him, sitting back on his thighs with a small frown. “I know you did your best. You always do. But, like – you spent the other half of the game sitting out and watching the rest of us play, and you could’ve worked on your HTML or command prompts or some other computer stuff, right? It’s not like you’ve got nothing else to do.”

Piko scratches his cheek, still not quite understanding the issue here. “But... I _like_ seeing how good you are at soccer.” When she blinks at him, he goes on to declare with an incredible amount of sincerity:

“I’d sit there for hours if it meant I get to watch Rin play sports – or anything else she loves, at that.”

Rin continues to stare at him for a good two minutes or so, prompting him to cock his head innocently. “Did I say something wrong?"

With an ear-piercing squeal, she drops her head into her hands and hides her flushed face against the crook of his neck, mumbling incoherently to herself; Piko merely gives her shoulder a placating pat before returning his attention to the ongoing soccer game.

Eh - his girlfriend’s always been a little on the weird side, anyway.

(Unbeknownst to the white-haired boy, though, Rin’s just embarrassed over how the keeper of her heart can be so sweet yet heartrendingly _oblivious_ all at once.)

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
